Android and Cyborg (On Hold)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know the fate of Android 21. But what if her story had gone a little differently? Her fate is tied to one Being named Darc... Rated t for violence, death and profanity. One chapter each Thursday, doesn't entirely follow Dragon Ballz fighters storyline. Will be on hold after game arc in 1 chapter due to lack of idea.
1. The Artificial Soul

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Dragon Ball. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Red Ribbon Army lab.)**

Android 16 pressed the last keys as fast as he could, his own safety and self-preservation didn't entirely concern him and he was entirely aware of the consequences of being caught at this moment.

Besides the hulking android laid an inert body covered in shadows, to his shoulder a glowing blue orb hovered next to him.

"You cannot be serious, she will know if you do this…"

The orb muttered, 16 ignored the floating orb of light as he continued to type.

"I have exhausted all other options, D.A.R.C… This is the only option I see that has a chance for success… And I couldn't be certain you would accept my reasoning for this mission."

16 said as Darc rolled his eyes or would have if he could muster the strength to control his weakened form at the moment. He gazed over at the inert body but was silent as 16 finished his work.

"Just press the button… it Isn't like I can do anything in this form anyway… If it helps her… I'll do it…"

Darc said as 16 nodded and pressed the button as the orb vanished, 16 watched the artificial soul vanish as he turned and went to proceed to his mission of attempting to follow Darc.

 **(Satan City, 10 minutes later.)**

Heavy, that was the first thing Darc felt as he awoke, he also heard a voice speaking to him, he grunted mentally in annoyance as he started to will the body he had taken over to sit up.

"Goku, Goku! can you hear me?!"

The voice said as Darc turned to look and saw a blue haired woman next to him, Darc hated being rude but he felt confused.

"Who's Goku?"

Darc asked with whom he assumed was Goku's voice as he looked around, parts of the city were on fire and there were obvious signs of battle all over, Darc could guess what had caused the destruction but was slightly surprised at the scale of the devastation.

"Are you kidding!? Ugh, your fine alright… Maybe you took another hit to the head… Never mind! The clones are still destroying and you and the others were looking for a way to stop them."

The girl said as Darc started to climb to his feet, he still looked confused as he fell to his knees, the girl noticed this.

"You…. You're really not him, are you?"

The girl asked as Darc shook Goku's head, he was disoriented, Goku felt very weak and Darc was concerned that he would be trapped in his body if something bad were to happen to Goku while Darc was still inside him.

"Hmm, but your Goku on the outside, did you get amnesia?!"

The girl asked as she got annoyed at Goku's response.

"Oh, I give up. You chose a great time to clock out, Goku."

The girl said as Darc was about to mutter a response when they heard a noise and looked over to see 16 landing as he looked over at the duo as the duo walked over.

"Now what? Who is it?"

The girl asked as Darc looked eyes with the Android, he could tell 16 knew Darc was inside Goku.

Neither felt like letting the secret out, 16 didn't have to, as the girl spoke up again.

"Android 16? Is that you… Cell destroyed you… How are you operational? Did the Dragon Balls bring you back?"

The girl asked as 16 looked at Darc as Darc began digging around in Goku's head for anything he could use if the two had to fight.

'Man, his head is almost as empty as… Never mind, I wish I had more time to brush up on fighting like this… Damn it, 16…'

Darc thought, annoyed that 16 had all but made the mission decisions without even asking him for his opinion or anything.

He was so distracted that he didn't hear the girl talking, he did however, hear 16's response.

"It was not me who you repaired after his battle with Cell, but another 16."

16 responded with as the girl blinked in confusion as 16 turned to Goku.

"You who are linked with Goku, come with me, there is much to be done… Should you decide to resist, I will force you to comply."

16 said as Darc snorted in annoyance, he was about to attack when the girl spoke up once again.

"Goku, I don't know what's going on, but you better kick this imposter's bionic butt!"

The girl yelled as Darc moved around her to face 16 as the two stared each other down.

"Wait… You do know how to fight, don't you?"

The girl asked as Darc made Goku nod his head as the girl backed up, Darc wasn't a great fighter but he was able to improvise and if he could simply access Goku's moves like he had, he knew he could stand a chance against the android.

"Well, that body is Goku's, it should be just as hardy… Do not worry, I will use less then lethal force, your termination would be most… Disadvantageous."

16 said as he readied his arm canon and leveled it at Goku as Darc blinked as he found a certain memory just as 16 fired.

"Watch out!"

The girl yelled as 16 fired, the dust cleared, revealing Goku had gone Super Saiyan.

'Hmm… That actually worked… I don't know how it worked… But it's better than nothing I suppose.'

Darc thought as he faced 16 once more as the Android took a few steps back

"Hmm, seems your strength is congruent with my current data… Interesting…. But I need not hold back."

16 muttered as Darc and Goku rushed each other as Darc followed the Android into the air as they headed towards the speedway, 16 tossed the possessed Saiyan into the shattered tube and landed next to him.

"16, you're really getting on my nerves…. You know what showing up so early does…."

Darc whispered as he stood up and clenched his fists, 16 didn't answer and merely charged at Goku and Darc as Darc readied to meet the Android head on.

 **Author notes**

 **Yes, I know the Grammar is bad, I try to make it readable but I'm sorry if it's bad. Also, this story will follow the storyline of Fightersz but with Major changes. Next chapter will be on Next Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Link warriors

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Android and Cyborg. Enjoy the 2050-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Satan City.)**

16 slammed into the pavement of the speedway as he looked up as Goku and Darc floated down to land in front of him.

"You know how this was going to end."

Darc said with Goku's voice as 16 smiled and stood up.

"It was good to see if your link had matured within Goku, and so early as well… You know what must be done."

16 said as Darc nodded before another voice cut them off.

"Salutations, Bulma, what delectable cuisines have you prepared for us today?"

A voice said as 16 and Darc looked up to see a purple, catlike creature and a blue skinned man with a staff float down.

"Well, whatever it is, it had better be worth the trip here."

The cat said as he looked at 16. Darc disappeared into Goku's mind to see if he knew if Goku and the two men had met Goku before.

"Oh, who's the bruiser? He can't be human from what I recall?"

The cat said as 16 turned to face them.

"Threat detected, recommended course of action: Tactual withdraw…. Just know this, Goku… I will return."

16 said as he flew off into the air as Bulma walked over.

"So… He's gone, just like that?"

She asked as the cat looked at Goku and spoke.

"Hey, you, inside Goku! The jig is up, you can't fool a god."

The cat said as Darc blinked and responded in surprise, Bulma, and the two beings Darc had identified as Whis and Beerus watched a figure that looked like he was made out of pure blue data materialized.

"How the hell did you!?… Ah, now I think I have it… You must be Master Whis and Lord Beerus… Digging through Goku's memories aren't as easy as you think when you're fighting."

Darc said as Bulma blinked and jumped in surprise as Whis looked at Darc.

"My, my. This is very intriguing… Goku is still here, physically speaking… But his power is very weak, the rest belongs to our friend here... Who has taken possession of Goku's mind."

Whis said as Darc put a digital hand to his chin and looked to the side, keeping one eye on Beerus and Whis.

"Hmm, so what she was saying was true… Interesting."

Darc mused as Bulma spoke up as he turned to look at her.

"But that's impossible, right? Hey, whoever you are, get out of his body, right now, you hear me!?"

Bulma yelled as Darc turned and looked her in the eye.

"Ok first, I have a name, please use it, its Darc... For now, secondly… Well… Hmm-…"

Darc said as Whis spoke up as Darc turned to face them, seemingly knowing he wanted to speak.

"Bulma, please mind your temper… Darc's predicament isn't his fault… Darc, can Goku hear me or is he still within a state of mental limbo? If he is, would you mind getting him for us?"

Whis asked as Darc vanished for about 30 seconds and returned later to speak.

"He's fine, it's going to take me a minute or 2 to try and get the damn dunderhead to wake up… Might take longer to explain it to him… Hang on."

Darc said as his avatar once again vanished as Whis turned to speak to Bulma.

"Goku is still fine, Bulma… This has little to do with Darc… And I believe Darc has had little choice to do with this… Well, with the possession at least."

Whis said as Beerus turned to look at his attendant.

"Let me ask you this, Whis… Do these Waves seem to be acting strange to you?"

Beerus asked as Whis chuckled and nodded.

"Hmm, so you've felt them too, Lord Beerus… Indeed, these waves seem to be man-made."

Whis said as Bulma looked between the two as she looked confused.

"Waves? What waves are you talking about?"

Bulma asked as Whis looked at Goku as Darc reappeared and gave him a half thumbs up gesture.

"Now, there. Your telling me you can't feel that? How dense are you?"

Beerus yelled at Bulma as she growled in anger at the God of Destruction.

"As dense as any human being! How rude are you!?"

Bulma asked as Darc went up to speak but stopped as Whis spoke up.

"Hmm. So, you rang us up for another reason, I take it? Because I thought you were wining and dining us for information about these waves."

Whis asked as Bulma snapped her fingers.

"That's right, I completely forgot, the world is in HUGE danger!"

Bulma yelled as Darc responded, shaking his head as he did.

"Before you respond, Lord Beerus… First of all, no Bulma, things aren't as bad as they can be… Least I think so… And 2… Well, ill explain the second thing a little later, I'm going to see if Goku is waking back up."

Darc said as he vanished once more, allowing Beerus and Whis to turn their attention back to Bulma as the god of destruction turned to look at Bulma once more.

"This is just lovely, first the Goku clones start popping up… Then I find out Goku is processed… And then Cell and Freiza come back to life… Its chaos!"

Bulma yelled as Whis blinked, clearly unconcerned with Bulma's outburst.

"Oh?"

Bulma simply said as Bulma looked at the God of Destruction with shock.

"Oh? How about 'OH NO' The Earth is doomed?"

Bulma asked, turning to look at Goku before turning back to Beerus.

"But now that you're here, you can thrash them for us!"

Bulma stated as Beerus turned to her and blinked.

"I said last time when Freiza was revived that protecting Earth isn't my business… Please, go and prepare those tasty tidbits you prepared earlier."

Beerus said as Bulma sighed and muttered something under her breath as Whis cocked his head to look up at the air.

"I must say, though… These waves do illicit a little concern… What's this, though? It appears Goku's power has gotten a little stronger, I suppose that's our friend Darc was able to finally reach Goku…"

Whis said as Goku moved his hands but said nothing as Whis tried to reach the Saiyan once more.

"Helloo? Goku? Are you able to move in there yet?"

Whis asked as one of Goku's eyes turned the same ice blue that Darc's avatar was colored, suggesting to Whis that Darc was speaking to the Saiyan as Whis sighed.

"Hmm, since Goku hasn't responded, it's safe to assume he can't move… Perhaps these bothersome waves have something to do with Goku's current condition… I would surmise that these waves are suppressing his power, forcing our Saiyan friend's consciousness into a state of hibernation… Though its merely a hunch… Darc can probably answer that."

Whis said as Darc half appeared, looking transparent as he blinked.

"Well… That was the second thing I wanted to talk about later… I have a few answers, but somethings… I'm as in the dark as you all… Hang on… Why can't he just wake up…"

Darc said before vanishing once more as Beerus put a hand to his chin in thought.

"That would mean that any fighter with strong energy are likely experiencing the same result."

Beerus mused as Bulma looked at the God of Destruction and Whis in confusion.

"But how are you two able to bicker about food unaffected?"

Bulma asked as Beerus nearly chuckled at the ridiculous question but sighed anyway.

"Please, we're gods. To us, these kinds of waves are harmless."

Beerus said as Darc popped up for a few seconds to speak.

"Well, I don't think that plan was to affect you guys… Plus, that's kind of obvious… Sorry, just wanted to comment, anyway, back to talking to Goku…"

Darc said as he vanished once more, leaving Whis free to speak up.

"We need to come up with a solution or Goku will be out to lunch indefinitely…"

Whis mused as Bulma looked down at the ground and sighed in exhaustion.

"Then we had better come up with one fast… Oh, hold on! The rest of the gang went to scope the damage across the world… But if these waves effect the strong…"

Bulma muttered as she hummed in thought before Whis continued her train of thought.

"Then they got paralyzed along the way…"

Whis muttered as Beerus narrowed his eyes.

"Or they got body snatched like Goku did here…."

Beerus said as Darc appeared and looked at Beerus in shock.

"Hey, I didn't body snatch Goku! I didn't really have a choice like Whis said, Lord Beerus!"

Darc yelled before he vanished once more, slightly annoyed that he had to keep appearing which took more time to allow Goku to regain control of his body without Darc's control.

"Wh-What're are we going to do? If everyone's knocked out, then this is our greatest crisis yet, hands down!"

Bulma yelled out as Darc let out a mental sigh as Whis spoke up.

"Stopping these waves is our only chance at correcting this matter… Bulma, might you have any idea as to what's causing them?"

Whis asked as Darc continued to listen to the talk while speaking to Goku at the same time.

"Hm, that's a toughie… But, wait..."

Bulma said as Beerus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, did you finally remember something?"

Beerus asked as Bulma nodded.

"Yeah, why did 16 show up earlier? He was talking about Goku and Darc being 'Linked'…"

Bulma asked as Diyu had Goku move his hand slightly to indicate to Whis and Beerus that he knew what they were talking about.

"There's got to be a connection, there must be."

Bulma finished as Whis nodded.

"It's a lead, you might be well follow it and see where it leads you."

Whis said as Goku finally blinked as Darc showed back up and laughed.

"I've got Goku a little back to normal… I think."

Darc said as Bulma smiled as well.

"That's great, let's get to the bottom of this then… Though, I'm still going to need some muscle for this."

Bulma said as Diyu rolled his eyes as Beerus spoke up.

"Just to be clear, we're not helping, understand?"

Beerus asked as Bulma shook her head.

"C'mon, don't be so cold, I'll have a meal prepared so good, it will blow your godly taste buds away!"

Bulma said as Beerus sighed in annoyance.

"Did I not make myself clear? We're not lifting a finger, lady! If you want help, you should ask Darc and Goku, this isn't my business anyway."

Beerus grunted out as Bulma blinked in confusion.

"Eh?"

Bulma said as Beerus gestured to Goku and Darc.

"Darc has control of Goku to a degree, right? Then he can do the fighting for you."

Beerus said as Darc raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"There isn't really a choice, is there? Plus, you probably want to get back to your body, don't you Darc?"

Bulma asked as Darc nodded.

"Eh, not like I'm going to get back to normal any faster… Sure."

Darc said as Bulma smiled and nodded as Darc chuckled.

"Great, its settled then, welcome aboard!"

Bulma said as Darc looked at Whis and Beerus, he placed a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Ok, you go fill Goku in then…He will be fine… But I can't spend more than 10 minutes away…. I'll catch up in 5 minutes."

Darc said as Bulma nodded and led Goku away as he awkwardly followed, more like a ghost then a Saiyan at the moment.

"Somehow, I know you know what's going on… And you are interested in how I play into things."

Darc said as Beerus shrugged, more concerned with food then the fate of the planet at the moment.

"My, aren't you smart… I do hope to hear your story once this is all over, that's for sure."

Whis said as Darc chuckled and looked over his shoulder.

"Well, I do plan on talking to you at the least when this is over, Master Whis… Until then I guess."

Darc said as he vanished into a stream of data and sped away after Bulma and Goku.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Darc does know what's going on and yes, some of the story will be different from the game. You will learn who Darc is in a few chapters. I made this chapter so long to explain somethings in the story. Next chapter will be tomorrow and will explain some of Darc's powers as a soul. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Battle Plans and Clone Attacks

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Android and Cyborg. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Capsule Corps airship.)**

"Told you it wouldn't fully work, the waves aren't easy to neutralize, Bulma…. Good try, though"

22 said as Goku looked around the room, Bulma had tried to use a machine she had implanted into the airship. Had 22's mission not have been so personally, he almost hoped it had worked.

"But I tuned it to emit a countersignal! How could the waves-…"

Bulma started to say as Goku blinked and looked around the room.

"Hey, I can move and talk again!"

Goku said as Bulma and Darc turned to look at him.

"Well, I think you've strengthened the link, actually… Hmm, I guess Goku can stay ok without me bonding with him… But fighting…"

Darc said as he 'leaned' against the window of the room as Goku tried to power up as Bulma sighed.

"Well, it's better than nothing... Sorry, Darc."

Bulma said as Darc gently waved his hand at the girl.

"Eh, I guessed it'd not work all the way, the waves were designed to be able to modify themselves to adept to things like this… Goku, did you remember anything I told you?"

Darc asked as Goku scratched his head in confusion.

"Uh, you had me lost at 'clones and waves'… Can you repeat all that?"

Goku asked as Darc facepalmed and leaned over to Bulma.

"So, is he always this stupid, or…?"

Darc asked as Bulma sighed and leaned back in her chair, she could already tell that Darc was going to fit in with the others quite easily.

"I'll explain it, just… See if you can find anyone else while I explain things to Goku."

Bulma whispered as Darc nodded and closed his eyes, without his physical body, detecting KI was much harder for Darc, but it wasn't impossible.

"Uh, Bulma… Not to be rude or anything… But, I don't know yet who you want me to find… That, and it's a bit harder for me to detect people without my body."

Darc said as Bulma facepalmed, annoyed at herself for remembering that she hadn't told Darc about any of the Z-Fighters.

"So, your Darc, right? You look a lot more… clearer then you did in my head."

Goku said as Darc sighed and shook his head.

"All the warrior bodies on Earth, and 16 gives me the one who's a meathead… Oh, if I didn't want to save her, I'd have a bone to pick with him…"

Darc muttered as Goku's voice split the silence, Darc and Bulma spun to face him as he closed his eyes and started to try and mentally locate his friend.

"I found Krillin, he's …. That way!"

Goku said as Darc nodded and leaned on the console as Bulma ran over to the pilot's seat.

"Darc is still going to have to control you, Goku… You can't fight unless Darc is linked to you…."

Bulma said as Darc shook his head and sighed.

"I tried explaining that, Bulma… I still cannot believe he forgot half of what I said a few minutes ago… Hang on, it'd probably be better just to personally give an example that I can fight while I'm paired with him…"

Darc said, muttering the last part under his breath as he sighed and vanished. Bulma turned back to Goku as he slowly blinked his eyes.

"Darc, are you inside Goku's head now?"

Bulma said as Goku nodded before doing a few punches and kicks and then flipping into the air as he turned to Bulma.

"Ok, being."

Darc said as he vanished and reappeared on the other side of the room. Goku, who had heard what Darc had seen, looked at the stream of data with confusion.

"So, does that mean that you know how to fight, Darc? I can feel a lot of strength in you, it's really great, actually!"

Goku said as Darc simply laughed and smirked.

"I guess you can say that, I don't know how strong my actually is… I haven't really had the chance to push myself I guess… Your see soon enough… Anyway, so 2 questions…."

Darc said as Bulma turned in her pilot's chair to look at Darc as he walked to stand beside her console.

"I'm guessing both of those questions boil down to: Who's Krillin, and how far away from him are we? You want the short or long version?"

Bulma asked as Darc put a hand to his chin in thought before turning to face the blue headed woman.

"You can do the short version if you want, I don't need every detail at the moment, some of Goku's memories told me a little…. It isn't a super-fast ability to read memories… Oh, sorry, you were going to say something, Bulma?"

Darc said as she turned in her seat and set the craft to auto pilot for the second.

"He's a friend of Goku and me, a hero and a really strong fighter that we could use right now… As for finding him, maybe 20 minutes or so? This ship is pretty fast… Not to brag, but I did build this ship myself."

Bulma said as Goku turned his head out the window as he and Darc shared a look.

"It's game time, Bulma."

Darc said as he vanished and appeared inside Goku's body as the Saiyan used instant transmission and vanished from the ship as Bulma sighed and reclined in her seat.

"Why do I even try sometimes… Might as well work on the neutralizing machine."

Bulma muttered as she walked over to begin fixing her machine.

 **(Badlands, 2 miles away.)**

"Wow, they weren't kidding when they said clones. Darc, you think their as strong as me and Krillin?"

Goku asked as he and Darc looked at 2 clones which took the shape of Goku and whom Darc assumed was Krillin.

"I'm going to say yes because of what I've heard… So, feel free not to hold back, they can't feel pain like you do…. Just remember, I have to handle the real fighting."

Darc said as Goku sighed and nodded, he really didn't know what to say about not being able to fight, but on the other hand, he was eager to see how strong Darc was.

"Ready!"

Darc and Goku yelled as Darc vanished and then rushed at the clones as the Krillin clone threw a Destruo-disk which Darc flipped over as he fired a Ki blast.

"Hmm, these clones seem… Much different then I thought they'd be…"

Darc said as he ducked a kick before tossing Krillin's clone to the side and kicking him backwards.

"Ok, playtime is over…"

Darc said as he looked through Goku's memories and found the move he had first found when he looked through Goku's brain.

Darc smirked and placed his hands together for Goku's signature move.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! For those of you wondering, the Evil and Android 21 arcs are mashed into this hero arc…. Next chapter will have Darc and Goku rescue Piccolo and Krillin and then after that chapter, meet their foe once more. Until Sunday, Lighting wolf out!**


	4. Clones and Robbers

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Android and Cyborg. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Badlands.)**

"Those clones are a lot weaker than I thought they'd be… Anyway, Krillin must be nearby… Goku, is that him?"

Darc asked from his soul form as Goku arrived over a plain in the badlands, both could easily see a clone of Krillin standing over the man in question as Darc jumped back into Goku's body.

"Goku, let's try to finish this quickly…"

Darc said as he spiraled down as he kicked the Krillin clone back into a clone of what Darc remembered was a Namekian. He quickly blocked a stream of punches from Goku's clone, punched him into the air and then kicked him into the ground.

"Wow, you're really good! Are you sure you haven't been fighting a lot more?"

Goku asked as Darc dodged a KI blast from Krillin, kicked him into Goku's clone and then powered a 'Kamehameha' and destroyed both clones with the move.

"Wow, these clones aren't anywhere near where as strong as I thought they'd be actually…"

Darc mused before the Namekian punched him to the side as he slammed into the ground.

He punched the ground as the Namekian continued to toss punches at him as he elbowed him in the chest as he hit him with a KI blast, knocking the clone out as Darc appeared at Goku's side.

"Very boring clones… Let's get him back to Bulma…"

Darc said as he and Goku looked at the unconscious man as Bulma's airship hovered over them.

 **(Capsule Corp airship.)**

Darc continued to 'lean' against the console as Bulma and Goku continued to watch over Krillin.

"So, how do you plan on explain everything? The clones he's probably well educated on… But me, linking and all that? Sounds pretty… Hard to shallow…"

Darc said as Goku shrugged as Darc sighed and watched as Krillin awoke, he walked behind the man, he had already explained he could only be seen by Bulma because he allowed it.

Krillin would only be see him if he linked with him.

"At the very least your both be able to rest… Lets just hope those clones can't gain more power…"

Darc muttered as Krillin looked around, nervous and on edge before Bulma waved her hands in front of Krillin's face.

"Krillin, let us explain before you freak out… That voice belongs to Darc, he's a human soul who's helping us out… Right now, your power is being suppressed..."

Bulma started to say as Darc spoke up a moment later.

"I can't get my original body back and you can't fight without me 'linking' to you… It's weird, I know… But… Eh, I'll let Bulma explain the rest… I'm going to link with Goku and try and come with a plan about where to go next… Just shout if you need me, I can still hear you in his head."

Darc said before he vanished into Goku's head as Bulma sighed and turned to talk to Krillin.

 **(Goku's head.)**

"That was pretty good to be honest, I didn't expect fighting like that honestly, you must be really strong!"

Goku said as Darc rolled his eyes, despite being only a soul at the moment, he still had a lot of the abilities he did in his other body.

"Yeah, well, let's just say I know how to fight… If you want to stop these waves and clones, we're going to need help…. Which of your friends do you feel like we're close enough to go save?"

Darc asked, the longer he remained in Goku's head or body, the more memories and abilities of the Saiyan he could tap into. That included his ability to sense others.

"Uh, let me see… Yamcha?! Tien?"

Goku exclaimed as Darc nodded, he did a quick mental check.

"How is a baseball player and… Well, Tien is a martial artist, so…"

Darc mused before a voice cut both of the duo off.

"Darc, can you come out for a second? I want to see if you can…. Transfer yourself to Krillin."

Bulma said as Darc shrugged and vanished from the mindscape, leaving Goku in control.

 **(Capsule corps airship.)**

Darc vanished into Krillin for a minute before appearing besides him as Krillin looked at his hands in confusion.

"Allow me to explain, if you still don't fully get it, Krillin… You cannot even throw a punch without me in control of your movements, your power is that weak… The more we fight the clones, the more your power will grow back to its normal state and you will regain more of your power…"

Darc explained as he turned to Bulma to speak.

"Goku found where Yamcha and Tien are… I still would like to get my original body back, but at the moment it isn't an option… I still have an idea on why this is happening… But…"

Darc said, letting the words carry their meaning as Bulma sighed and nodded.

"But you'd like to see for sure before you tell us, right?"

Bulma said as Darc nodded as Goku finished talking to Krillin.

"If we leave the ship again, we're not coming back until we have everyone and we find some answers… Flying around and waiting to get lucky isn't going to help…"

Darc said as Goku nodded, he warped into Goku's body and then instant transmissioned out of the ship as Krillin sighed and flew after Goku as Bulma sighed and moved to fix the console that controlled power to her suppressing machine.

 **(Badlands, 10 minutes later.)**

A clone of Yamcha slammed into the rock as Krillin flipped out of the way before punching a clone of himself into the sky and then kicking him into the ground as Darc swapped bodies with Goku to finish off his clone with a Kamehameha.

"That was the last of the clones… Krillin, I'll go with you and find Tien for when Goku comes back."

Darc said as he stayed with Goku long enough to instant transmission out of the area before returning to Krillin as he flew off to find Tien.

"We've fought a few teams of clones but that doesn't look like the extent of them… Krillin, there is something I want to tell you… But I don't want you to tell Goku, least not yet… Only you and Bulma can know."

Darc said as Krillin stopped in midair.

"Why, what is it? Did you remember something?"

Krillin asked as Darc sighed and grunted in annoyance.

"No, I think the person that might be behind this is 21… I pray to the ends of time it isn't… There's also something I'll tell you right before I do it… But trust me, things are very wrong… And I don't want them to be what I think it might be…"

Darc said as Krillin gasped mentally as he simply nodded, he would ask Darc more about it when he had a chance to.

"Trust me, Krillin, I'll tell you guys everything soon… But I pray that I'm wrong."

Darc said before falling silent as Krillin continued to fly toward Tien's location.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! For those of you wondering why the fights are so short and why we're quickly going through the important parts of the game? I'm trying to get to the part with 21 so I can explain Darc more. The fight with Cell will be longer. Next chapter will be next Thursday and will possibly be 2 chapters. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: In 5-8 chapters, Darc's real identity will be revealed.**


	5. Cell's ambush

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Android and Cyborg. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Capsule Corp, airship.)**

Darc looked out the window as Goku brought Tien back to the ship, they had gathered Yamcha 15 minutes ago and Darc had stayed silent the entire time.

"Ok, that's four of us now… Perhaps now that we have more numbers, we could try figuring out a plan… We could have an entire army but without a way to stop these waves, destroying clones will do nothing…"

Darc said as Bulma turned her seat to face the group, Tien was still recovering in the middle of the ship.

"Darc has a point, we can destroy the clones until there isn't any more in existence… But without a plan, we're dead in the water…"

Bulma said as Krillin chuckled as Darc's ears perked up, while Bulma couldn't hear exactly what Krillin and Goku were discussing due to them talking on the other side of the sphere-shaped ship, Darc's link with them allowed him to hear it as clear as day.

"Krillin, I'm sure Marron and 18 are fine… And Goku, as bullheaded as I've known you to be? It's cool to hear that I'm a good fighter in your eyes."

Darc said as the two turned to look at him with shock in their eyes. Before they could speak up, Bulma cut them off.

"It's the link, before you ask…. Now, do either of you have a plan?"

Bulma asked as Krillin was about to speak when Goku placed his two fingers to his head, Darc nodded in acceptance, knowing that Goku was probably sensing someone.

"Huh, that's weird? I'm sensing an energy that's similar to Cell… But its smaller… I can't tell who he's fighting with… Weird."

Goku said as Darc put a digital hand to his chin and hummed, Krillin spoke up at this moment.

"Then it must be another Android! We should check it out, Cell running around is more dangerous than any of those clones!"

Krillin said as Darc turned and fused with Goku.

"His power must be weakened by the waves like ours… That means he'd be on equal footing with us…. Krillin, if you can sense Cell as well, lead us to him…"

Darc said as Krillin nodded and flew out of the airship as Goku and Darc instant transmissioned out of the airship.

 **(Islands.)**

Darc and Krillin landed on the island as Darc allowed Goku to have control of his body back.

"Remind me to ask you if you can teach me that move, Goku… Anyway, so this is the place, right?"

Darc said as he closed his eyes and followed Goku and Krillin forward, he was starting to get used to not having a body at the moment.

It was the voice of Krillin and the tone he used that shocked him out of his thoughts.

"I knew it! Cell! And his opponent is down!"

Krillin said as Darc blinked and looked ahead, he knew who Cell was, he didn't need his past memories to know about the Bio-Android.

It was the two people that Cell was attacking that surprised him, especially the one with the lab coat and blue eyes that seemed to burn through him as she turned back to look at him.

"18!?"

Krillin yelled as Darc looked at the unconscious Bio mechanical Android as a thousand thoughts raced through his head.

'21!? What the hell is she doing here!? And with 18?! This is happening a lot differently than it did the other two times…'

Darc said, he had been thinking for a few minutes and hadn't heard anything that Cell, Krillin and Goku had said.

"Krillin, me and Darc will handle Cell, you need to make sure 18 is all right!"

Goku said as Darc quickly shook his head and linked with Goku, Krillin saw the way Darc looked at the girl but said nothing as Darc allowed Goku to have control of his body as they talked.

"Goku, we can't stay here for a very long, we're in very big danger…"

Darc said as Cell started to launch a KI blast barrage as Goku dodged them by using Instant Transmission to get out of the way as he launched a Kamehameha which Cell dodged at the last second.

"Huh? Why, Darc? You said Cell is as weak as us… It might not be a fun fight, but we can always have a good fight with Cell later!"

Goku said as Cell tried to elbow Goku only for Darc to make Goku kick Cell into the ground before pelting him with KI blasts as he hissed in pain as Goku landed and charged the Bio-Android.

"That woman, she's… I can't say it right now, but she's very dangerous, more than Cell or Freiza or anyone!"

Darc mentally hissed as Goku was about to mentally ask how Darc knew Freiza as Darc quickly controlled Goku and dodged a barrage of punches and kicks as he punched Cell as hard as he could.

Cell screamed as the Bio Android crashed to the ground as Darc flipped into the air and kicked Cell into a neighboring island, shattering it as Cell skimmed across the water like a stone.

"How do you know about Freiza? Did you guys ever fight or something?"

Goku asked as Cell growled in anger and charged up a massive Solar Kamehameha, Darc turned Goku SS3, Instant Transmissioned behind Cell and fired a Kamehameha which tossed Cell to the first island.

"I'll explain later, but we need to go as soon as we can, grab 18, and leave! You can't… Never mind, run!"

Darc mentally screamed at Goku as Goku simply sighed, he knew what 21 had done and the fact that she was around at the same time the clones and resurrected villains only proved what 16 had told him about.

"Damn it… Fine, talk to Krillin… But tell me what she said when you get back… I'm heading back to the airship… Remember, 10 minutes or else it will affect us both…"

Darc said as he detached his soul form from Goku and vanished into the air, leaving the Saiyan puzzled on how a girl could cause any harm if she didn't have any power.

21, who had one eye on Goku and Darc, smiled evilly inside her head.

'So, 16 did take his soul and transfer him to Goku…. Stupid scrapheap… Hmm, if I'm right, once he gets his body back soon, he'll be full of power I can feast on… Unless I decide to enslave him, my goody two shoes half did help make him what he is now… Decisions decisions…'

21 mentally thought as she turned to look at a landing Goku.

 **(Capsule Corp airship.)**

Bulma sighed as she and Darc waited for Goku and the others to arrive back at the ship, Darc had forgotten to mention that Goku and Krillin didn't need him to come back to the ship.

He had merely said it to rush Goku and Krillin back to the ship.

"I really don't like Cell and… No, she can't have known about… No, what am I saying, this is 21, of course she knows…. We need to hurry and grab the others or else she'll make diner out of us…"

Darc said as he leaned against the wall, Tien and Yamcha looked at him but said nothing.

"Bulma, who else is someone strong that the waves could effect? I could link with Tien or Yamcha and go and get them while we wait for Goku and Krillin to come back…"

Darc said as Bulma was about to answer when Goku and Krillin arrived back at the ship, Darc noticed 18 in Krillin's arms and knew that events were going to go VERY different then how he remembered them having gone.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! For anyone who is saying the DragonBallZ fighter arc is being rushed? It's going to slow down in 2 chapters when major details about Darc are revealed. Next chapter will show Darc and the others saving Piccolo. Until next Sunday or Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Mind Games

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Android and Cyborg. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Capsule Corp, airship.)**

Darc, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Goku stood around Piccolo's body. Darc had a little information on the Namekian race, but he knew enough from the others memories to remember the Namekian.

"I want to think and reflect on some stuff… I'll be back when you guys need me… Just, tap the soul form of me and I'll come back."

Darc said as he vanished into his soul form, leaving behind a ball of blue light.

 **(Darc's 'Mindscape')**

"How is it 21 is already running around? 16 told me her evil half would be preoccupied trying to locate me and feed on the clones! Now's she's running around, fully aware of my location! This also isn't how it went when I fused with Freiza or 18, she abandoned 18 the last time due to her defeat… And in the other case, 18 never left her side…"

Darc mused as he continued to pace the 'ground' of his mind, he was still in shock at the fact that the woman who had helped create him was now fully aware of his location. Darc's Ki was only detectable if he powered up or was attacking someone.

"She's going to attack and destroy 16 then, its happened twice… I wonder if that will force her other persona to surface… I have to tell the others... But whom would believe me if I did? Krillin? No, I haven't given him much Reason too…"

Darc said as his ears perked up, Piccolo was finally up and Darc heard the Namekian mention him by name… But not the true name he bore.

"Alright fine, then it's time to gather up Gohan and then go after 21… At least Piccolo already knows the details… Let's just hope he doesn't tell the others the details before we bump into her yet again…"

Darc said before he vanished from his mindscape and reappeared in the airship once again.

"I heard my name being called… I think we may want to track down 16 again, whatever is going on might be his handiwork."

Darc said as Piccolo looked at him, Darc turned to look at him.

"So, this is the soul that's been hoping from Goku to the others to allow them to fight… Interesting."

Piccolo said as Darc rolled his eyes and turned to look at Goku for a second.

"I've been able to regain enough power to let you fight without me needing to link with you, Goku…. But only for 20 minutes… And you must be Piccolo, didn't think I'd find someone able to read minds like I could…. Then again, there's not a lot of information on Namekians in my head."

Darc said as Goku blinked as Piccolo turned to him and looked the Saiyan in the eye.

"He's saying that you, Krillin and someone else should go look for someone else while we figure out a course of action… I suppose that means that the more the link bond is improved, the longer the warrior…"

Piccolo started to say as Darc nodded, realizing what Piccolo was implying.

"The longer the warrior will be able to fight and access more of their power without me being linked…. If I was at full strength, you'd be able to spend a few hours without me being bonded to you… Who did you sense, Goku?"

Darc asked as the Saiyan's eyes narrowed as he turned to Krillin.

"It's Gohan, let's go, Krillin!"

Goku said as he, Krillin and Tien left the airship, Piccolo turned to Darc who sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but don't tell Goku and don't freak out."

Darc said as Bulma turned in her seat to face Darc.

"Don't tell him what? Wait, you aren't behind all these damn clones and the waves, are you?!"

Bulma yelled as Darc shook his head.

"No, but I think I know who is… That girl Goku and Krillin bumped into on the island? The one who said she's a Red Ribbon Army researcher? She… At least if I'm correct, is behind all this… Her name is Android 21."

Darc said as the crew looked at each other in shock.

"Android 21!? There's another android running around!?"

Bulma screeched as Darc nodded and spoke up.

"I'll only be able to say so much for now, Goku will probably try to fight her… Even without the waves, 21 is too strong for any one person to fight… That, and with 16, the remnants of the RRA, and her own power? She's nearly unstoppable… Onto the issue I know Piccolo wants me to explain…. My real body isn't exactly… Human."

Darc said as the crew all shared looks of shock as they looked at each other, Piccolo was the first to react.

"So, what your saying is, that your other body is altered somehow, that explains the nearly incalculable power level you have… It isn't as strong as Beerus or Goku's but its up there… And I suppose 21 knows who you are?"

Piccolo asked as Darc was about to respond when Goku arrived and placed Gohan in a bed.

"Sorry guys, take care of Gohan for me, ok? I'll be back in a minute!"

Goku said as he vanished once more as Darc turned to Piccolo once again.

"You could say that… I don't want to spill ever detail… Not that you don't already know the facts due to reading my mind, Namekian… But 21 is aware of me, she has been since we ran into her when we found 18… That's why I wanted Goku to retreat… 21 knowing about me now while I'm vulnerable leaves me in danger just as much as you… That being said, if we were to find the RRA base and 16, we would most likely find my body… Which is something 21 is seeking to prevent…"

Darc said as Bulma turned in her seat and gave Darc a very cross look.

"Why are you telling us this all now, and why not while Goku is here?"

Bulma asked as Darc sighed and sat in the middle of the ship.

"Because I had no idea at all that 21 was behind this… It was a hunch based on something I had heard… And b, because Goku would try to fight her and she would kill him and then earth would be dead meat… Darc, as Piccolo knows, isn't my actual name… You will find that out once we find 16."

Darc said as Darc sighed and then fused with Piccolo.

"Piccolo, I'm leaving you to fill Bulma in on everything when we go to find 16…. But do not freak out when I come back with my original body, you know what my other body looks like but Bulma and the others do not…"

Darc said as he delinked with Piccolo and then turned back to Bulma.

"As soon as Goku and Krillin get back from their fight, I'm going with them to find 16… Then we will mop up the clones we missed… Piccolo, perhaps you should fill Gohan in before they get back when we go."

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I revealed some more about Darc, and his connection to 21 will be revealed by next chapter… I don't think any of you have guessed it yet nor what Darc is… Anyway, next chapter will have Darc and the others fight and confront 16 and 21, will reveal who 16 is and his connection to 21 and change how the game goes majorly. Next chapter is on either Monday, tomorrow or next Thursday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	7. Androids revealed, 22's gambit!

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Android and Cyborg. Enjoy the 1950-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Badlands.)**

"This is the place I'm guessing. I mean, If I was an evil Military crime syndicate who desired world domination, this is where id have a base set up… Then again, I'm just a floating ball of energy at the moment."

Darc said as Piccolo, Goku and Krillin looked around the badlands, Darc had mentioned to Bulma discreetly that one of 21's bases.

She had 'detected' said base and sent them to investigate.

"Look, up there!"

Krillin said as the group looked up to see a shadow in the mouth of the cave that they were at.

"So, you're here at last…"

The figure said before leaping down to reveal that it was 16.

"Well, guess we've found you once more, 16… Wouldn't have pegged you for henchmen for the bad guy in this case."

Darc said as 16 looked the soul in the eye.

"We both have our missions, Darc, you remember what mine is…"

16 said as Darc vanished into Krillin's body

"Whoa, it really was 16 running around!"

Krillin said as Piccolo glared at Darc who simply shrugged.

"So, tell us, do you still have your old memories back?"

Krillin asked as 16 was silent, Krillin smiled nonetheless.

"You do! You remember us, I can tell!"

Krillin said as Darc sighed, he and 16 knew why they were the way they were but it was clear Krillin and the others didn't.

"So, what if I do?"

16 asked, somewhat irritated as Darc sighed once more.

"Wait a sec, what are you saying? It means that you're the 16 we've always known! Don't you remember when we fought side by side all those years ago?"

Krillin asked as 16 simply grunted as Krillin looked at the Android in disbelief.

"Why are you helping the Red Ribbon Army? I mean, that's insane!"

Krillin yelled as 16 looked at the man with impassive face as

Darc crossed his arms.

"There is no need for me to answer… And Darc must be retrieved for link procedure."

16 said as Darc glared at the android.

"This wasn't what we agreed with, 16… You know that."

Darc said as Krillin looked at him before turning to 16.

"Things have changed, Darc… I am sorry."

16 grunted out as Krillin shook his hands.

"Please, stop. No, wait… We don't want to fight you, 16! Just walk away from this nonsense with the strange waves and clones."

Krillin yelled as 16 powered up and looked at them.

"Your motives are not relevant, if you will not engage, I will!"

16 shouted as Goku stopped the Android with a Kamehameha as Piccolo and Krillin rushed the android.

Only Goku noticed Darc's soul vanish into the cave base as the android engaged the trio.

 **(21's mountain cave laboratory.)**

Darc walked past the computers and military equipment, he remembered his creation, his rebirth from being a simple human on a Red Ribbon operation table.

"I almost wish I had more time to take a trip down memory lane… But 16 has forced my hand… Now ill force that evil monster in 21 to get up and face me… Wow, I hope I get my personality back…"

Darc said as he walked over to a pod which held his body within it.

"I could have done that entire plan without the link system… But by now enough of my power has been regained to allow Goku and the Z-Fighters to regain their power…"

Darc said as he sighed and looked at the pod and closed his eyes.

"Well, here goes nothing… Let's just hope she doesn't show up."

Darc said as he opened his eyes, they glowed black as he raised his fist, causing a metallic arm to smash out of the pod as a body climbed its way out.

On the wall a terminal read: WARNING, ANDROID 22 LINK status disrupted, Darc fused with his body as he opened his blood red eyes.

"Well, time to rock and roll!"

22 hissed as he turned and flew out of the cave to the cave entrance.

 **(Badlands, Goku.)**

Goku slid back, 16 fired at him as he dodged, while he could easily subdue 16, he lacked the power and was having too much fun fighting 16.

"I am sorry, Goku… But I must defeat you, and without that soul, you wi-…"

16 said as another voice cut them off, it sounded gruffer, tougher and somewhat ruthless.

"SUN SCORCHER!"

The voice yelled as a motorcycle sized blue ball of energy hit 16 and slammed him into the rock wall as the source of the voice landed next to them.

"Darc, you have…"

16 said as he climbed to his feet, before him stood a fair skinned man with piercing red eyes, he wore a red jacket with the Red Ribbon Army logo on the shoulders and back, he also wore a black shirt, black boots and blue jeans.

"The name is Android 22… And you shouldn't have tried to kill my friends, 16. IT'S BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH!"

22 shouted as he transformed his arm into a blade tipped piece of metal, a small sliver cannon was next to the blade which also shone sliver.

"DARC!?"

Krillin and Piccolo yelled as they looked at the android, half of his face, his transformed arm and part of his chest were clad in metal, making the android look incomplete.

"I told you I couldn't tell you everything… But yeah, this is the real me… Pretty sweet huh?"

22 said as he turned back to the struggling Android and powered up the canon on the end of his arm.

"Stand down, 16… Before I stand you the hell down…. You didn't have to follow her orders… That isn't the 21 that helped make us like this."

22 said before a KI blast tossed the android back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… 16, how bad of you, turning my beloved 22 against me… And that 21 is gone, 22!"

A voice said as Goku, Krillin and Piccolo looked up to see the auburn, lab coat clad woman floats down, she looked at 22 with a smile that made the android skirt back in fear.

"2-21…"

22 said as 21 smirked, knowing just how scared 22 was of her power.

"Your 21!?"

Goku asked as Krillin looked at the Android in shock.

"She… She looks so normal."

Krillin said as 21 turned to 16.

"16, I can't believe you, linking my dear 22's soul behind my back…"

21 said before reaching her hands out and powering up, 22 raised his arm.

"Plasma Pistol!"

22 shouted as a beam of pink light shot out of the canon and 22's hand.

"No, damn it!"

22 said as 21 laughed as the smoke cleared, her hair was now snow white, her ears had become pointed like a Namekian's, a pink tail now sprouted from her waist, her skin was also pink like Buu's. Her heels had also turned black and she wore a black tube top and baggy white pants that reminded Goku of Buu.

She moved her hair out of her eyes, revealing two red eyes with black eyeballs.

"Ah… Feels so good to stretch out my feet after all… 22, is that how you treat your creator? The one who helped transform you from an ordinary human into the new Z Model android?"

21 purred as 22 glared at her.

"You didn't make me, the good half of you, the one I'm trying to save, did!"

22 shouted as 21 pointed her hand at 22 as he stood up before Goku stood in front of him.

"Hey, I don't know what's going on but you're not going to touch Darc!"

Goku said as 22 rolled his eyes.

"Well, your arrival ruined it all anyway, Goku…. 16, why would you betray me by trying to take 22 away from me?"

21 asked before sighing as she shook her head.

"Fine, don't answer, I don't care either way… You've already sealed your death! It's such a shame we must part way so soon…"

21 said as she summoned a massive death ball like object in her hand.

"Anyone who opposes me will die! Don't hate me for this, 16. Hate your creator for giving you a defective personality!"

21 hissed as Piccolo stepped forward to attack.

"16! Get out of there, you'll be blown to bits!"

Piccolo said as the android tried to rise but was unable due to his injuries, Krillin began to move forward before Goku gently pushed him back.

"Krillin, stand back, I got this!"

Goku yelled as he powered up to Super Saiyan, he charged a Kamehameha and fired it at 21, she blinked as she easily withstood the attack and fired her own at 16.

"NO! 16!"

Krillin yelled as 21 smirked at her enemies who looked shocked at her.

"Not even a nick on her!"

Piccolo said as 21 laughed rolled her eyes.

"Did you really think it would be so simple? And don't cry over sweet 16, I'm going to gobble you all up and then you will be reuit-…"

21 said before grabbing her chest in pain, 22 looked at her, he smiled as 21 realized what had happened.

"Heh, she's resurfacing, you idiot, you shouldn't have killed 16!"

22 yelled as 21 started to back away, 22 was quick to respond before she could recover.

"DARK DESTROYER!"

22 yelled as he fired a massive blackish blue beam of energy from his hands, Goku, Krillin and Piccolo watched as the beam sheared at 21, wounding her as she blinked and screeched.

"NO, SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO RESURFACE THAT FAST! DAMN IT!"

21 yelled as she screamed before a flash of light blinded the group, when it cleared, Goku and the others could see an unconscious double of 21 on the ground in front of her.

"Damn it…. That one attack… Must have used enough of my power to allow her to resurface… No matter, I'll have all the power I need… Ms. Goody two shoes can rott… Ta, ta for now, boys, I have snacks to make!"

21 said as she flew away, 22 collapsed to his knees.

"Hey, you going to be alright, Darc?"

Goku asked as 22 lifted his head.

"I'll be fine… Just take that monster out before she dines on more power like an all you can eat buffet!"

22 said as Goku nodded as he and Piccolo shot into the air after the android, Krillin looked over as 22 pulled the remaining android into his arms.

"She was what you were not telling us about? That and you being an android?"

Krillin asked as Darc merely nodded, too tired to speak, he looked down at the unconscious 21 in his arms as he rose to his feet.

"Compared to that monster, this 21 is a saint… Krillin, before you ask… She did help create me… Or at least, turn me into this… But she did it to stop that monster version you saw before… We need to get back to Bulma, I'll be able to explain everything when we get there… Just trust me with this… I'm on your side."

22 said as he nearly passed out as Bulma's airship passed over their head.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Darc is really an android known as Android 22… And yes, he was created by 21… But not entirely her… As for good 21? She has been separated from evil 21 at the moment. Next chapter on Thursday will reveal more about 22 and 21. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. 22's story

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Android and Cyborg. Enjoy the 11** **00-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Capsule Corps Airship.)**

22 stood in front of 21 as he felt the eyes of Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha all staring at him.

"So, which explanation do you want me to say? The long-winded version where I explain our entire history or the shorter version?"

22 said without turning around, Krillin was the first to speak.

"Short version, why didn't you tell us you were a-…"

He started to say before 22 cut him off.

"Android? I'm actually a new model: The Z class… And to be fair, how would you have taken it if I said I was actually an android who knew 21? You'd accuse me and I'd never be able to get you this far… Now onto the other facts…. As Goku, Piccolo and Krillin saw… 21 is an android… But she isn't simply an android like 18, 17, 16 and Cell… she's new…. She is behind all of this…"

22 said before turning in place to kneel down besides 21.

"Not this one… Allow me to explain… About her and me…. 21 has Majin cells… That cause her to have massive uncontrollable hunger... It caused her to split into 2 personalities… The good one here who's weak but doesn't have her hunger, wouldn't harm a fly… Is nice as anything… And the one who created me to destroy her if that monster you saw destroy 16 ever popped up."

22 said as Bulma turned in her seat, her eyes were wide with shock as she looked at the android, 22's robotic eye focused on her as she spoke up.

"Wait, so 21 created you!?"

Bulma yelled as 22 nodded and stood back up.

"The one behind me did… 21 had 2 personalities in her… The good half behind me and the evil part that killed 16… Her good half created me to kill her if her evil half resurfaced… I couldn't do it…"

22 said as he cleared his throat and spoke up once more.

"This also isn't my first time trying to save 21 before… When I was still simply a soul… I had gone back twice… The first time, I was implanted into Freiza's body… That was as disgusting as trying to hug a devil… The second time, 18… And no, Krillin, nothing happened from that at ALL…. Both times, 21 was destroyed and I felt disgusted… So, I came back to this time and started everything from square one… Hence how I got to Goku…"

22 explained as Piccolo nodded in understanding as Goku was about to ask a question before the Namekian cut him off.

"So, you've been searching for a way to defeat 21 without killing her evil half… And you didn't tell the others about you being an android due to not trusting us…. That makes sense… But why should we have any reason to trust you? I can read minds, but for all I know, you could simply be falsely lying to trying to cover your tracks."

Piccolo said as 22 rolled his eyes and sat in the middle of the ship, the metal creaked under the android's weight.

"Wow, you're really smart, did it take you 1 minute to come up with that question? Answer me this, if I honestly was trying to get you killed, why wouldn't I simply abandon you and allow the clones and bad 21 to kill you?"

22 asked as Piccolo sat back against the wall, his question answered as 22 sighed and closed his eyes to speak once more.

"I've been through this damn game twice… You want to trust me? How about tell you how to shut down the waves, evil 21's plan, and how to stop her… But, we can't shut down those waves right now…. Those are the only things suppressing 21's power… We take that out, she will be too strong to defeat… I can still help, with my body restored, I should be able to enhance your power and destroy the clones."

22 said as he looked at 21 as she cracked her knuckles and looked around.

"22…? Where are we?"

21 asked as she looked around and saw the Z-Fighters around her, she blinked and looked at 22 as he frowned.

"Your evil half is still kicking but your separated from her… I was just explaining the situation to the others… Perhaps you would like to explain it while I go exterminate more clones before the Godzilla monster that is your bad side eats them?"

22 asked as 21 nodded, 21 vanished in a flash of light as 21 looked around at the Z fighters and Bulma looked at her.

"Please tell me he's lying about my other half running around?"

21 asked as she adjusted the glasses on her head.

 **(Destroyed West City.)**

Clone Trunks fell to the ground as 22 proceeded to roundhouse kick clone Krillin into a building, shattering it and breaking in half as he turned and impaled a clone of Goku before kicking him away, he grunted in exhaustion.

"I might have an enhanced skeleton and be a more advanced android… But this is getting boring… And exhausting… But evil 21 will get the munchies if I take her clone snack stash… Hmm, I wonder how many she whipped up, 16 knew… Great, just another thing to be mad at the big guy for…"

22 muttered as he looked at the defeated clones, he knew 21 wouldn't be able to eat and absorb the clones if they were killed.

He sighed as he knew he wouldn't be able to take down enough of the clones before 21's evil half absorbed them, he would need backup.

"Hmm, if this time things went different, then perhaps 17 and 18 are up and I could recruit them…. I'll have to ask Bulma first, breaking and entering isn't high on my list of hero to do list activities."

22 said as he looked around at the land scape before sighing and flying into the air as he decided to regroup with Goku and the others, take out another batch of clones, then try and get 17 and 18.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the Hero Warrior Arc in the story takes place after the two other arcs here… As for 22, he was created by 21 as a last resort weapon incase her evil side consumed her… Next chapter will either be next Thursday, or Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Android talk

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Android and Cyborg. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Capsule Corps.)**

18 looked around before hearing the door behind her open, she turned to see 22 looking at her as the two androids stood across from each other.

"I guess you remember me, 18? Or did the attempt to keep your memories fail?"

2 2 asked, putting his hands in his pockets as the android crossed her arms and smirked.

"22, how's 21?"

18 asked as 22 frowned, 18 stopped smiling as 22 looked at the ground.

"16 is gone, 18… I failed, that monster inside 21 is free and I don't think I can destroy that monster alone… I need help… And I was hoping you and 17 are ready for a war… Because fellow Androids are going to be the thing I'm relying on the most… At least since Vegeta isn't around at the moment and we don't have many heavy hitters at the moment."

22 said as 18 flipped off the table she was sitting on as 18 looked at her fellow android as 22 started to walk away.

"C'mon, I'll explain on the way to the airship… Or did you not want to talk to Krillin?"

22 asked before dodging a KI blast from 18 as he barely turned to face her.

"Get 17 so we can go, I'll be outside… Oh, by the way, I got Bulma to let me in before you ask… I owe her a favor after all this is over… If I live through this."

22 said as he walked out of the door as he walked outside before flying into the air and rocketing away as he turned to see 18 and 17 following him as he slowed down to allow them.

"So you two have reclaimed most of your power? I know your aware of the remote that 21 shallowed and the past experiences I had as you and Freiza, 18…. How are you by the way?"

22 asked as he flew next to 18, she turned to look at him as the android kept one eye on the sky as they continued their flight towards Bulma's airship which 22 was able to track due to Goku and the others being on it.

"I'm fine… How is Krillin? He should be …."

18 started to say as 22 rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he spoke up.

"Krillin is fine, 18… You know I promised not to hurt him or so… Besides, he's on our side… My focus is more on stopping 21… Or we won't have an entire planet… Besides, right not there's not much danger Krillin can get into if Krillin didn't go after the clones… We still need to get 21 strong enough to take out her evil half, destroy every single clone that she's created to make snacks out of… And we also need to stop the waves… Well… Maybe the waves last, that's the only thing keeping 21 suppressed at her current level of strength."

22 said as they continued to fly through the air towards the airship.

"Why, you scared,22? Weren't you designed to be able to destroy 21 if this happens?"

17 joked as 22 turned to face him and smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to try and kill her evil half, 17? I mean, you did tell me you're the best android of all of us… Surely, you should be able to defeat her without us… Oh, wait, you have your power suppressed like all of us have been…"

22 said as 17 joked as they flew over the badlands, 22 looked down to see another trio of clones consisting of Goku, Vegeta and Gohan as 22 cracked his neck.

"Go to the ship, ill handle the clones, I've been itching for a fight since the last battle with clones… 30 minutes ago."

22 joked as 18 and 17 peeled off as 22 flew down as 22 fired off a Sun Scorcher as the clones flew back as Clone Goku kicked at him as 22 blocked the kick before tossing the clone to the side and then shooting him with his arm canon.

"Pathetic, you guys aren't even good enough to be target practice with your level of strength… No wonder there's dozens of you dead…"

22 said as he saw the other two rushed at him as 22 blocked the barrage of punches before pushing them back and kicking clone Gohan so strongly that he crashed into a rock pillar which exploded at the strength as he stared down clone Vegeta.

"If you were the real Vegeta, I'd probably have a shed of respect for you… But your nothing but processed Dna and paste… Please tell me you can at least fight me…"

22 said as the clone fired a Final Flash as 22 blocked it and absorbed the energy into his body.

22 knew he wouldn't be able to block the 3 clones if they launched their attacks at the same time but 21 had made the android able to absorb energy into his body, he knew she hadn't taken any chances with creating 22 from the normal human he had used to be.

"Tickled… My turn… DARK DESTROYER!"

22 said as he thrusted his hands forward as a massive lance of black energy lanced from his hands and slammed the clone into the ground, burning a hole through his chest as he dusted his jacket off.

"If that was the real, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan, I wouldn't have won that fight with them at all… Hmm, I wonder if 21 has whipped up any more clones in the meantime… No, I suppose not, her hunger to feast on the clones and gain more power overpowers her common sense…"

"Hmm, I can't tell if that's a good thing because it means that once all the clones are exterminated that their stay dead… Or bad because that means that 21 is going to try and eat us…"

22 said as he pondered the situation, he knew 21 would be able to outmatch her evil half, its just that the Z fighters and her and him would half to gain more power.

22 shrugged and headed back to the airship, 21 and Bulma would have a plan by now.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! 21 and 22 will be fighting the clones with Goku and looking for Vegeta next chapter… Next chapter will also not be on Thursday but the next Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Hunting the Android

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Android and Cyborg. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Bulma's Airship)**

"I'm starting to think your husband has some anger issues… Big anger issues… Brute force isn't going to stop 21, its going to get him killed... And then she will have all her strength enhanced from Vegeta's power as well…"

22 said from behind Bulma as the scientist turned to see 22 fixing his arm as she sighed and spoke.

"I know… But he means well, 22… You can trust him, but he's a knucklehead, don't plan on him and you and him getting along right off the bat, he likes strength."

Bulma said as 22 chuckled as he adjusted his arm before it locked into place as he stood up and walked over to the controls.

"I know… During one of my time jumping adventures so far, I've spent time battling with him… In his head, I mean… I know how arrogant that prince is… And all that… But he's a good guy like you said…. He'd be better than Goku if he trained more on controlling his power and not just on trying to get as much power as he can handle… I was made to analyze enemies and then create strategies… Being an android is the best… No offence to you, Bulma… I ramble a lot."

22 said as he cracked his knuckles as he looked at the window as he walked to the other side and flew out into the air before flying off to find clones as Bulma saw more explosions and blasts of light in the distance.

 **(Badlands)**

2 more clones of Goku and Piccolo fell to the ground as 22 stabbed through a clone of Krillin before dropping the clone to the ground as the life left the Clone before he shot another clone with a Sun Scorcher as the clone of Yamcha was blasted into dust.

"Wow, these clones are really weak… Like really, really weak… I'm guessing 21 created them just to make Goku and the others stronger so she could feast on them… Which is even stupider then I thought from her…? It will just make us stronger to face her… And she'll make them a goal first… Stupid… She's going to either make us even stronger or she's going to do our job for us and get rid of the clones…. She underestimates all of us…"

22 said aloud to himself as he flew off as he watched 2 more clones of Goku and Vegeta fall to the ground as he looked up to see Goku and Piccolo floating over his head.

"You guys were floating up there the entire time? How come you guys couldn't help me handle 2 more…. Never mind, Piccolo, can you read the minds of any clones nearby? See how many more there are to deal with?"

22 asked as the Namekian raised 2 fingers to his head before closing his eyes.

"2 dozen, maybe 3 dozen…. That's the last of the clones in the Badlands… Most of the other areas have already been cleared out by the others… These blasted clones are being picked off by Krillin and the others…."

Piccolo muttered as 22 rolled his eyes as another clone tried to jump out at 22 before he blasted it before punching through its stomach as he dropped the clone.

"One more down… I'm going to clear out another area before we head back to Bulma's airship… This is going to be pretty easy…. Ill handle the rest of the clones around here in the meantime…"

22 muttered as he transformed his arm from its bladed form back to its regular form as he turned and flew into the air as Piccolo sighed as he shook his head as he flew off with Goku to find and track down the rest of the clones.

 **(Bulma's airship, 2 hours later.)**

22 flew up to Bulma's airship as he slipped inside the ship as he cracked his neck and took a seat behind the cockpit as he looked around.

"Guess I took out every clone first… Funny, I was expecting Goku and Vegeta to have wiped out every clone in the area before I got back… Then again, I should have guessed that they would probably try to wipe the clones out slowly as to test their power… Never did understand Saiyans as well as I thought I did."

22 muttered to himself as he walked closer to the main console.

"Hey, Bulma, I have a question about your power machine?"

22 asked as Bulma turned to face the Android confused as 22 continued his train of thought.

"If the machine is able to neutralize the waves, would it not be easier to have the machine simply drain the energy out of the bad 21? Sure, her body may adept to the machine given time… But, if you could fine tune the wavelengths of the machine to match her, it should be able to drain her of her siphoned power…. Meaning, she would be vulnerable… If only for a few minutes."

22 said as Bulma blinked before collapsing into her chair in disbelief.

22 had just given her the idea to take out 21.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Also, I will be putting the story on hold in about 3 more chapters, I do not have a lot of story ideas left at the moment and I wish to at least wrap up the android part of the story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Battle Plan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Android and Cyborg. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Bulma's Airship)**

22 leaned back in his chair as he, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha and the rest of the Z fighters.

"Ok, so run that by me again, 21… You want to modify Bulma's wave neutralizing machine so it drains 21… Evil 21's energy, and thus she will be on equal footing with us?"

22 asked as he looked at the Z fighters, Goku looked ready to object simply so he could have a tough fight, Vegeta the same but due to pride rather then just wanting to have a good fight.

He couldn't read Piccolo or Gohan's expression but the Android hadn't spent that much time in either of their heads when he had controlled them.

"Yes, Evil 21… Me, keeps getting stronger and stronger in power, the more we wait, the more of the clones will vanish…. If we wait any longer, the evil version of me will get to the point where her power is stronger than even all of us combined… We are going to need a way to weaken her to the point where we can drain her power away… That means we have to fight her at full power for a few minutes."

21 explained, now in her human form as 22, Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma and the rest of the Z Fighters shared looks between each other as 22 raised his hand.

"I'll fight her… Krillin, Gohan… All of you guys can disable the wave machine prohibiting your power…. That should allow Goku and Vegeta to go SSB and take her down with me… Then once she's weakened, we hit her with everything we got… That will take her out, her self-healing won't be able to stop that level of damage…"

22 said as he looked at a confused Vegeta and Goku as they raised hands as 22 spoke up.

"Super Saiyan God Gone Super Saiyan… You really did need to make a better name for that form, Goku… Besides, I don't care how strong you, Vegeta, Piccolo or Gohan or anyone here is… 21 is stronger than any Saiyan, Namekian… She's even stronger then Frieza is… She isn't Beerus level strong… But you can't beat her with brute force… She has traits from every species here… Like Cell… So, this has to be done this way… Any other way will result in her coming back, powering up from the near-death experience and then turning us into food to get even stronger…"

22 explained as Goku and Vegeta reluctantly lowered their hands, Piccolo nodded in agreement.

"As much as I hate to admit it, 22 has a point… That Evil version of 21 is similar to Cell… But much more dangerous, she has the traits of all of us, plus Cell, Frieza, the Ginyu Force… The more clones she eats or if she manages to eat even one of us, there's no telling how much stronger she will get… The only problem is where to have the final battle."

Piccolo said as 22 nodded as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, if we have 21 fought on Earth, it could destroy the planet… And the Dragon Balls… Yes, Piccolo, I know about them…. Evil 21… While still in her body, used the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring all the villains back… Hmm, that means that we can't bring anyone back… Before anyone accuses me of that, I was nothing more than a body on an operation table at the time…."

22 muttered as Bulma rubbed her temples in exhaustion as 22 and Goku shared a look.

"Great, that means we have to finish off the last clones, modify the machine and do it before 21 becomes as strong as Buu if not even stronger…. I'll stay here with 21 and fix the machine… You boys can wipe out the rest of the clones and then meet back here before we go after Evil 21, right?"

Bulma said as Piccolo and Krillin nodded as Vegeta and 22 both shared a look, while 22 was an android, he knew that 21 could not only detect the KI of others, but could hide her own, just like he and the good 21 could.

"Bulma, Goku and the others should stay here, me Gohan, and Vegeta can kill the last clones… 21 can hide her energy and detect ours… Leaving you and the machine unguarded means there will be a chance for her to attack and kill you… The three of us will be enough to handle the clones…. Goku, if 21 shows up, she's all yours until we get back… But stay here, Bulma and Earth is going to need both of you…. Besides, I'm going to knock some sense into your head when I get back… Kakarot."

22 said as Vegeta's eyes widened before 22 flew out the Window with Gohan as Vegeta looked back and forth between the Android and Goku.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this is the last chapter for now, I know the stories' plot was short… I do not have many ideas past the fight with 21… Plus I also wanted to put my Bleach story here so I won't be updating this story for now. If anyone has any ideas for this story, let me know. Until the next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
